Seven Years
by JinxSaw
Summary: The story of how Scorpius and Rose fell in love through their seven years at Hogwarts. Written for DobbyRocksSocks' Ultimate OTP Competition Round One. Pairing – Scorpius/Rose. Prompt – Number: Seven. Rated T to be safe.


**Seven Years**

**Written for DobbyRocksSocks' Ultimate OTP Competition Round One**

**Pairing – Scorpius/Rose**

**Prompt – Number: Seven**

Year One

"Hey, Rosie-Posie, what's the matter? You missing the comfort of your mansion?"

"Shut up, Goyle," yelled Rose through her tears.

"Ooh, Rosie-Posie has a voice in her head. Look, Scorp, she's getting angry. Is she gonna try and use some magic?"

Scorpius looked down at the girl curled up on the ground with contempt. Rose sobbed into the front of her robes, her books scattered across the ground in front of her.

"I don't think she can manage to cast a spell, she's far too much of a baby. Come on, Goyle, it's time for Potions. Let's leave the baby to cry."

The two left Rose in a corner of the dungeons.

Year Two

"Lastly, Weasley and Malfoy. I hope you are all satisfied with your partners as you will not be able to change." The strict Professor Creevy looked around the room sternly. "The project is due in a month. Class dismissed."

The second year Defence class filed out, chattering excitedly about the prospect of looking at different spell types and their counter-defences. All except Scorpius and Rose.

"Malfoy," nodded Rose. Scorpius just sneered at the girl.

"Honestly, Scorpius. We're going to be working together for the next month. The least you can do is act civilised."

The young blonde simply scowled and stormed off.

"Scorp, wait up!" called Al. Rose rolled her eyes at her cousins antics, picked up her robes and chased after the two.

Year Three

Rosie, pass the salt," said Scorpius lazily, stirring his soup. He was sprawled across one of the corner benches in the Three Broomsticks, taking up far more room than should be possible for someone his size. As he spoke, Rose looked up from her book to where he sat, and then at the salt, easily within reaching distance.

"Get it yourself," she said, looking back down at her book. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, you two. You've been friends for over a year now, so stop bickering all the time!"

Rose licked her finger and turned the page.

"Rosie…" warned Albus.

"Fine, but I'm not passing him the salt. It's right next to him."

Scorpius dipped his finger into his Butterbeer and flicked it at Rose's book. She gasped as the sticky liquid splattered across the page. She looked up and glared at Scorpius.

"You've done it now, Scorp!" laughed Albus, leaning back on his chair.

Rose closed the book carefully, and pushed it back into her bag, maintaining eye contact with Scorpius. She then reached for her glass of water and threw it at Scorpius, who spluttered.

"What was that for?" he gasped, outraged.

"That book is an antique! You have spilt Butterbeer all over it!" Scorpius looked suddenly apologetic.

"Merlin, Rosie, was that your Beedle book?" She nodded. "I'm so sorry…"

"Save it, Scorp, I'm going back to school."

Year Four

Scorpius flew around the Quidditch pitch, bat in hand, watching out for the bludgers. He was gonna aim one at Finnegan's head the minute he could.

Matty Finnegan was flying towards the Slytherin posts, Quaffle under arm, smiling smugly as Rose and Lily cheered him on from the stands. He shot the Quaffle through the left hoop to cheers from the crowd, and flew a loop-de-loop.

"He's gorgeous, Rose!" gasped Lily. Rose nodded dreamily. "You're so lucky!"

"I really am," sighed Rose, watching her boyfriend chase down the Quaffle once again.

"Potter's spotted the Snitch!" one of the first years called out, and the two girls searched the sky, wondering which of the Potter boys he was talking about.

"Albus Potter has caught the Snitch! However, this was not enough for Slytherin to win, thanks to Finnegan's efforts. Gryffindor win!"

The red and gold contingent rose up cheering, as Matty Finnegan lapped the pitch, punching the air. Scorpius couldn't take it, and swung his bat at the bludger, sending it straight into Matty's head.

Madam Hooch went mad, yelling at Scorpius, and flying over to make sure that Matty was ok. Albus flew over to the Malfoy.

"Scorp, what were you thinking?" he hissed.

"I couldn't help myself!"

"Didn't you notice the match was over?"

"He's just so vile…"

"He's my cousins boyfriend!"

Scorpius' reply of "Exactly" was drowned out by the yelling of his captain.

"Matty!" called out Rose, as she pushed through the Gryffindor team, followed by Lily. In the middle of the circle of players, Madam Hooch was levitating him onto a stretcher. His Captain, Jerry Wood, was worrying over him.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Wood, please accompany Mr Finnegan to the hospital wing immediately." She looked up as the stretcher made its way towards the castle. "I need to deal with Mr Malfoy…"

Year Five

"How long have they been fighting for?"

"A few weeks. It seems, Scorp, you were right about Finnegan."

"And this idiot here was just concerned about the atmosphere on his team." Albus glared at his brother. "You shouldn't care so much about Quidditch if it means your cousin is in danger from her boyfriend!"

"How am I to blame more than you two?" asked James.

"Neither of us are in Finnegan or Rose's house. You're in Finnegan's." Albus folded his arms over his chest.

"Albus," panted Lily, skidding around the corner. "Rose told me about their arguments." She hesitated for a moment. "He threatens to hit her if she won't, to use Finnegan's own words, "put out"."

"That bastard," growled Scorpius, reaching for his wand.

"Cool it, Scorp. Let me deal with this," said James ominously. He left towards the Gryffindor tower. Scorpius sank to the floor, putting his head in his hands.

"What's with you, Scorpius? You've been acting crazy for the past year." Lily sat down opposite him.

"Yeah, man," agreed Albus, sitting next to Lily. "Like, dingo ate my baby crazy."

"I don't know, guys. Just… Well, it's Rose. She's one of my best mates. I hate it when I think about the way I treated her back in first year with Goyle. I hate to think of anyone treating her badly. I can't believe I used to do that."

"I think you love her, Scorpius," giggled Lily. "You would make the cutest couple ever."

"Dude, just ask her out," laughed Albus. "It'll be great, you'd actually be part of our family."" He stopped at the glare from Scorpius. "Yeah, I know, we're only 16…"

James Potter stormed into the almost empty common room. The only people in there were Matty Finnegan, Lucy and Roxanne Weasley.

"Oh, hey James," grinned Matty. "What's up?" James grabbed Finnegan's jumper and pushed him against the wall, pointing his wand at his face. His two cousins jumped up to back him up. "Woah, man, what have I done?"

"For the disservice you have performed to my family, you are banned from all things to do with my family, relieved of your position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. If you so much as speak to Rose, charges will be pressed against you."

"James… What are you doing?" James spun around to see Rose standing on the staircase to the girls dormitory, Molly just behind her.

"Rose, come back up," pleaded Molly, pulling on her cousins arm.

"No, Molly. James Potter, what is going on?"

"He's doing you a favour, Rosie," said Roxanne, moving over to where Rose stood, her eyes obviously red. "Don't worry, you never have to deal with this loser again." She rubbed her hand on Rose's arm.

"Thank you, James," Rose said quietly.

"Thank Scorpius," said James, as Rose went back up the stairs to Molly's room.

Year Six

"Woah, careful there, Rose. Are you alright with your trunk?" Scorpius reached out a steadying hand as Rose made her way down the train.

"Uh, thanks Scorpius." He took the trunk from her and carried it effortlessly. "Did you make prefect?"

"Nah, your cousin got the Slytherin spot. What about you?"

"Jane Clearwater got it for Ravenclaw, so no. Want to grab a compartment together while we wait for Al?" Scorpius shrugged.

"If you like."

They both stepped into the compartment Scorpius had already claimed, and he lifted Rose's trunk up to the overhead shelves. Rose watched as the shirt Scorpius was wearing rode up to reveal a well-toned stomach. She licked her lips as Scorpius sat back down.

"How did you do in your O. then, Rose?"

"Not bad," she answered, staring at his lips. "Outstanding in everything except Defence and History. How about you?"

"The same, but just Exceeds Expectations in Arithmancy." Scorpius smiled at Rose, and she grinned back.

"Anything from the trolley, dearies?" asked the witch with the trolley. The two teens jumped, almost guiltily, as she looked in.

"Yeah, thanks," said Rose, standing quickly. "I'll take three chocolate frogs, a packet of Bertie's and a cauldron cake. Thanks. Scorp, you want anything?" She paused and turned to wave her hand in front of Scorpius' face.

"Oh, yeah. Two pumpkin pasties, please."

They sat back down.

"This is for you," they both said at the same time, Rose holding out a chocolate frog, Scorpius holding out a pumpkin pasty. Thy took the offered food and blushed. Rose looked away quickly.

"Thanks," she murmured, opening her pasty.

Scorpius watched as she bit into it, resisting the urge to lean over and brush a flake of pastry off her chin. He looked at the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, and then pulled a book out her back. She opened the book to her exact page, and then tucked her feet under her as she sat back to read while eating. Scorpius was content to watch her.

"Hey, Scorp, look at this," said Rose suddenly, pointing at the page. Scorpius moved quickly next to her, sliding his arm around her unconsciously and looked over her shoulder. He could feel her hair against his cheek

"It's about your family. I didn't know you owned a herd of dragons." She turned her face up towards his, their eyes meeting again. Scorpius could feel Rose's breath on his lips. All he had to do was move forward a bit…

"Rose, I-" he started.

"Shh," whispered Rose, touching the side of his face.

They leant forward slowly, their lips meeting, pressing hungrily against each other. Her books was forgotten, the threats against him the her father had spoken at the beginning of her first year was forgotten, and everything in between.

The only thing that mattered was each other.

Year Seven

"Rose Weasley. I have loved you for five years. I have been an idiot for most of that, and some more to you, but I have loved you. I can't imagine a life without you, and I don't ever want to. With all that considered… Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Scorpius looked up, his face worried.

"Perfect, you idiot," said Albus. "Now go and ask her, not us."

"After the ceremony!" exclaimed Lily excitedly. "When you've all graduated Hogwarts. Oh, I'm so excited!" She clapped her hands. "Show me the ring?"

Scorpius opened the green box to reveal a white gold band set with a deep green emerald, surrounded by tiny diamonds. He pulled it out its slot in the box carefully and showed her the inscription on the inside, spelling out FOREVER.

"Do you think she'll like it?" asked Scorpius, biting his lip.

"She'll love it, man," said Albus, while Lily squealed excitedly.

"Perfect, perfect, perfect!" Lily hugged Scorpius. "I'm so excited that you're gonna be a part of our family finally!"

"Lily, we've got to get to the ceremony now," laughed Scorpius. Lily let go of the young man, and straightened his tie, the way she had seen her aunt Hermione straighten her father's tie.

The three teenagers made their way up from the Slytherin common room toward the main hall, where the two boys joined the line and Lily joined her parents in the crowd.

The ceremony passed in a blur, until they were all standing in a line at the back of the stage, and it was time for Scorpius to make his speech as head boy.

"Hogwarts," he started, "has been the best, and worst, time of my life. The people have been great, the teachers have also been great, slightly scary, but mainly great." The crowd laughed, and somewhere in there, Lily gave him the thumbs up. His father smiled proudly at him.

"Everyone here will go on to become something amazing, but some people are already amazing. I for one would not have got through Hogwarts without my best friend, Albus Potter, or my amazing girlfriend, Rose Weasley." He looked behind him and smiled at Rose. "Why don't you come up here, Rosie?"

She blushed deeply as someone in the crowd wolf whistled. Probably James.

"In fact, I don't think I could have done anything without her, so…" Scorpius turned to Rose and sunk onto one knee, pulling out the green ring box and opening it. The crowd gasped, and Rose pressed a hand to her mouth, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Rose Weasley…"


End file.
